


I Missed You, Tim Drake

by ripavengers



Category: Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Young Justice - Freeform, based just after yj 2019 issue 4, conner's baby is so ugly lets discuss, gemworld, soft, spoilers for that issue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Conner hadn’t seen his old teammates in who knows how long. He was older now, he had a wife, a kid. He had missed them all terribly; Bart, Cassie, Tim. Tim was something special. He was a genius, caring, logical, beautiful. Tim and Conner had a unique relationship; they hated each other, they loved each other, they worked together, they cried together, they were only discovering their feelings before Conner disappeared.





	I Missed You, Tim Drake

**Author's Note:**

> im back with another fic yay.
> 
> i love my kids tim and conner.
> 
> also support the revolution that is #titsoutforTimDrake on twitter, and more recently tumblr, to show your love for Tim Drake.
> 
> As always, follow my twitter ripavengers if you think im cool or wanna check out my aus thanks.

“Bartholomew, are you here in gemworld by yourself?” Conner asked calmly while leaning against the door frame.

 

“I don’t know. Young Justice had just re-formed when we were in Metropolis and fighting those gem guys, not as successfully as you just did might I add, and zappy, pappy, schmappy, I got dropped here,” Bart forced out in a hurry while zooming around the room, full of energy and still hyper from the reconnecting with his long lost teammate and friend.

 

Conner grabbed Bart to stop from moving, “Exactly  _ who  _ was with you?!” Conner asked frantically.

 

Conner hadn’t seen his old teammates in who knows how long. He was older now, he had a wife, a kid. He had missed them all terribly; Bart, Cassie,  _ Tim.  _ Tim was something special. He was a genius, caring, logical, beautiful. Tim and Conner had a unique relationship; they hated each other, they loved each other, they worked together, they cried together, they were only discovering their feelings before Conner disappeared.

 

Bart may seem clueless and out of touch at times but even he knew how important Tim was to Conner. He watched Conner’s whole demeanour change at the thought of seeing Tim again and he felt like a son watching his dad fall in love all over again.

 

“Bart, was Tim with you?” Conner almost beggingly asked, his eyes watering. Bart just nodded his head briefly. That was enough to set Conner off, he ran out the door as fast as his increased speed would allow him. Bart bid a quick goodbye to Conner’s wife before bolting after his friend.

 

“Conner! Wait up,” Bart called for his friend but it was no use, Conner was not slowing down. There was no way that he would lose Tim again.

 

He reached the prison where everyone was being held, he just knew they would be there, he could always make his way back to Tim, make his way home.

 

Conner stopped in his tracks and bent down to pick up a piece of the ground that was covering his teammates. He lifted it high above his head and heard someone shout his name. Not just someone, it was Tim, his Tim.

 

“Hey, Drake. You’re in a pit.” Conner hadn’t seen Tim in forever and that’s the first thing he could say to him? Nice going Kent.

 

Conner went to hug Tim once he was free, except Bart felt like now was the best time for a group hug, not that Conner was complaining. He did miss his whole team.

 

Conner wrapped his right arm around Tim protectively as Tim put his own right arm over Conner’s. Conner briefly kissed Tim’s hair while Cassie and Bart joined in on their mini cuddle session.

 

“We need to get out of here, this place isn’t what you think it is,” Conner told the team, new and old members, as soon as the hug was over. They all jumped into Jinny Hex’s truck and quickly drove away from the prison.

 

Tim was sitting beside Conner, holding his hand and just taking in all the greatness that is Conner Kent, Kon-El, Superboy, his partner and his maybe more than partner.

 

“Conner I’ve missed you so much, I’ve missed this so much.” Tim directed the second comment to their entwined hands, raising them up a little to kiss Conner’s hand lightly before smiling and leaning his head on Conner’s hard shoulder.

 

Conner sighed and just breathed in Tim’s scent, his chin resting on Tim’s head. Conner just wanted to stay like that forever, but of course the universe had other things in store for him. The gemworld wasn’t what it seemed and obviously there was the whole wife and kid thing. How was he supposed to explain that one to Tim?

 

He didn’t have time to think of a reason before Bart started blabbing about how he found Conner, “Yeah I just landed on Conner’s farm, even in the gemworld Conner is a farmer I know, and Conner beat up these gemworld guards for me and also he has a wife and a child and the child is so ugly I’m not exactly sure how that happened or even how babies are made for that matter.”

 

Tim looked at Conner with hurt in his eyes, “You’re married?” He took his hand from Conner’s sharply and turned away from Conner.

 

“Tim, look at me please,” Tim wouldn’t budge, “It’s complicated. I’ve been here for so long and I needed to survive.”

 

“Oh, so that’s automatically supposed to make everything okay?” Tim shouted, still not looking at Conner. The others were watching this as though it were a movie, just missing the popcorn.

 

“You would rather I die?” Conner reached out to put his hand on Tim’s shoulder but Tim shrugged him off.

 

“No, I would never want that Conner, you know that. I just, I thought you loved me, or liked me even.” Tim was crying now, hugging his knees close to his chest.

 

“I do, Tim. I love you so much it hurts. There wasn’t a day that went by where I didn’t think about you. You’re the only one for me, it’s always just been you. I needed to blend in, needed to seem like I fit in here. That child isn’t actually mine. My wife, she was pregnant and desperate and I was desperate and it just made sense. I told her about you, I think you would like her. Tim please listen to me. I love you.” Conner was crying now too.

 

Tim raised his head to look at Conner and frowned, “I don’t like it when you cry.”

 

Conner dryly laughed, “I don’t like it when you cry either.”

 

Tim crawled over to Conner to wipe his tears, kneeling beside him and staring deeply into his eyes, “You meant what you said?”

 

“Every word,” Conner replied sincerely.

 

Tim took in a deep breath, “Can I kiss you?”

 

Conner’s eyes lit up, “I’ve been waiting for you to ask that for quite some time Timothy Drake.”

 

Tim closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Conner. It was magical, just like all of those cheesy, cliche romance movies say.

 

“Does this happen a lot?” Amethyst asked in the background, watching the two boys she hardly knows kiss in front of her.

 

“Not as often as you would think,” Cassie replied, relieved that Tim and Conner had finally sorted their shit out.

 

“I’ve never seen something like this before,” Teen Lantern commented, Bart rushed to cover her eyes mumbling about preserving innocence.

 

“This is cute and all but where are we going?” Jinny Hex hollered from the driver’s seat.

 

Tim and Conner broke apart from their kiss, leaning their foreheads together and grinning at each other.

 

“I love you too Conner Kent,” Tim spit out before going to kiss Conner again.

 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yes I made up a shitty excuse as to why Conner has a wife and child. Oomf on twitter also had the brilliant idea that the gemworld is just messing with Conner's ind to make him stay there and that's why he has a wife and child.


End file.
